The present invention relates to code development and, more specifically, to dynamic code maturity determination for proactive code review and merge.
Code merge, or code integration, is an operation for reconciling changes to a version-controlled collection of files. For example, those files may contain program code. Code merge is helpful when a file is modified in parallel on two or more distinct branches. During code merge, two or more files are sought to be reconciled, where both files have been changed from a single previous version. However, it may not be immediately clear which changes to accept from one file and which to accept from another file, particularly when portions of the changes are in direct conflict.